


baby, i'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

by playthetyrants



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Because that's my weakness, M/M, also mpreg, but here we are, minor minor death?, nothing bad, nothing but fluff honestly, this was supposed to be a short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playthetyrants/pseuds/playthetyrants
Summary: And somehow they managed not to step on each other’s toes and stumble against the floor and James felt like he was drowning but it was the best kind of drowning, the one where he felt like he couldn’t breathe but that was okay because all he could see were Aleks’ eyes, soft and dark and warm and all for him.When the song ended and silence filled the room again, neither could break the eye contact and he thinks that neither one wanted to.(or, 5 times that aleks and james decided to dance together.)





	baby, i'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i didn't really plan on posting this anywhere for people to see, but then it turned into something more and i just felt like it'd be a cute pick me up for someone out there to read. 
> 
> i listened to a lot of Ed Sheeran whilst writing this, hence why the lyrics are from "Perfect". it's lame, i know. let me live.

James was never good about dealing with his own emotions, much less other people’s. 

He was that friend that never knew what to say, or what to do, and he always felt awful about it but it wasn’t his fault. 

He never really knew how to talk to someone until he met Aleks, and when he’d first heard him say his name he thought to himself; oh, this is what it feels like. 

This is what it feels like to find someone that clears up the blurry outlook he’d had on his life since he was a kid, what it felt like to hear someone’s voice and finally feel like he had someone to talk to.

What it felt like to fall head over heels in love. 

And Aleks just knew him, it felt like they’d known each other their entire lives and James suddenly didn’t have to worry about sounding awkward in front of him, or not being able to figure out what to say and Aleks didn’t make fun of him when his anxiety would act up and he’d have to leave places early or stay at home entirely. 

Aleks loved him just the way he was. 

The first time they danced, James was 23 and they were a little drunk and in the living room of their shitty apartment in downtown Los Angeles, bare feet stumbling against the dirty hardwood floors. 

James somehow managed to set his empty cup on their coffee table, tripping slightly over his own feet before he landed on the couch, knees hitting the floor and crying out dramatically in pain, getting a fit of giggles from Aleks’ slumped over form to his left. 

“We have neighbors!” Aleks screamed just as loudly, and James found himself giggling right along with him at the sheer irony of it all, climbing up on the couch before resting his head in Aleks’ lap, smiling drunkenly up at him. 

“Shhhh…” Aleks smirked, lifting his own cup and tipping the rest of the contents into James’ mouth, who somehow managed to swallow it all down without coughing it up. “Jesus Christ, you’re trying to kill me.”

Aleks grinned again, tossing his now empty cup onto the floor before leaning down, taking James’ face in his hands before pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to his lips, humming softly before pulling away. 

“Just a little,” he murmured, and James merely blinked at him, his brown eyes glassy and slightly widened. 

The music coming from Aleks’ phone suddenly stopped, getting an audible groan from him and James barely had time to move before Aleks was sitting up suddenly and all but pushing him off the couch to get to the table. 

“Hey!” James snapped drunkenly, no real harm in his tone. Aleks ignored him, reaching his phone and pulling it towards him.

“This shitty fucking WiFi is going to be the death of me,” he grumbled to no one in particular and James smiled fondly, leaning sloppily against the back of the couch cushions with his head slightly lolled to the side, watching his boyfriend scroll through his phone with his long, pale fingers. 

“Ah, here we go…” And then suddenly the apartment was no longer filled with loud, bass filled and obnoxious rap music like it had been moments before, but rather the slow beginnings of a piano solo. 

James blinked a bit, his mind struggling to catch up with what Aleks was doing, exactly. He watched almost blankly as Aleks managed to stand himself up, turning on his heel to glance down at James with a smile so big it made his eyes crinkle and James’ heart leap somewhere into his throat. 

“Come on, dance with me.” Aleks held his hand out to James and the gesture was so simple, so normal and so sweet that James really had no idea what to do for about 5 seconds. But Aleks didn’t say a word, just waited patiently for James to respond like he always did. 

The song was still playing, James realised after a moment, the piano beginning to swell into something louder. James’ eyes darted upward, taking in Aleks’ still outstretched hand and warm smile and he swallowed a bit, reaching his own hand up and grabbing it, pulling himself up slowly. 

James watched Aleks’ smile soften, pulling him towards the middle of the living room so they had more space. James could feel his heart pounding now, rapid and heavy against his ribcage as Aleks put one hand on his waist, the other still holding onto his hand. 

“When’s the last time you slow danced?” he asked, and even though James was still processing what was going on he still couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the question. 

“Prom, with some girl I didn’t even like. She kept stepping on my feet.” Aleks giggled at that, so musical and pure that James felt his knees begin to give out for a moment. 

“Same here. Well, not unless you count my aunt’s wedding last summer. But the only girl I danced with was my 5 year old niece, and she just stood on my feet the entire time.” And for some reason, the sheer thought of Aleks dancing with a little girl made James want to suddenly melt on the spot, and he felt himself smiling fondly before he could stop it. 

“That’s still a dance in my book,” he murmured, and he realized that his own hand had fallen to rest on Aleks’ shoulder and the two were nearly chest to chest, and he could feel Aleks’ breath on his face, warm and smelling like all of the whiskey they’d downed that night. 

“This is the best slow dance I’ve ever had,” Aleks said simply, and all James could do was nod in response because he’d suddenly forgotten how to speak.

And somehow they managed not to step on each other’s toes and stumble against the floor and James felt like he was drowning but it was the best kind of drowning, the one where he felt like he couldn’t breathe but that was okay because all he could see were Aleks’ eyes, soft and dark and warm and all for him. 

When the song ended and silence filled the room again, neither could break the eye contact and he thinks that neither one wanted to. 

The second time they danced, James was 24 and they were walking home late at night, hand in hand, the air humid and heavy around them as the faint street lights flickered ominously. 

Aleks was raving about the movie they’d just seen, one that James hadn’t particularly found anything special but he remained quiet nevertheless, smiling to himself as he listened to the man he loved so much ramble on and on about its apparently many redeeming qualities. 

There were a few other couples and families making their way down the street from the movie theatre, and James was people watching casually when he suddenly felt Aleks come to a screeching halt at his side, nearly tripping on his own feet as he did. 

“Aleks?” he asked carefully, raising his eyebrows in surprise at his boyfriend, who was now face up towards the sky, staring directly above him and squinting slightly. 

“Did you feel that?” James blinked, watching him in confusion as Aleks tilted his head to the side, staring into the darkness. 

“Feel w-“ James flinched suddenly, feeling something hit his shoulder and looking up just in time for a huge raindrop to hit him square in the eye. He let out a strangled sort of yell and heard Aleks, along with what sounded like the entire rest of the street, gasp out loud. 

“Is that rain?!” James reached his hand up and wiped at his eye, blinking rapidly before tilting his head back down and watching Aleks suddenly drop his hand and take a step forward, standing on the edge of the sidewalk. 

And then suddenly, like a scene straight out of a fucking movie, it started downpouring. 

James barely had time to register what was happening before he felt himself being soaked, desperately tugging his jacket tighter around himself as he heard the frantic screams and shrieks from the people on the street. He lifted his arms above his head, managing to shield his eyes as he turned to see his boyfriend’s reaction.

What he didn’t expect to see was Aleks with his arms extended, laughing loudly to himself and twirling in a circle in the middle of the now abandoned street.

And really, it didn’t surprise James. It didn’t surprise him that this wonderful, care free, spirited gem of a man was dancing in a rainstorm, his clothes getting soaked and his hair dripping down the sides of his neck with a smile on his face that was brighter than the sun itself. 

James slowly lowered his arms, letting the rain pound against the top of his head, feeling water running down the back of his neck as Aleks finally stopped moving, catching his eye from across the way and reaching both of his arms out towards him, beckoning him over.

“Come on, we don’t know when it’s gonna stop!” 

And obviously, James couldn’t just say no to that. 

The sudden downpour lasted a total of 9 minutes, and in those 9 minutes James clung onto Aleks’ hands, felt himself being twirled under his arm and being pulled to his chest and laughed so much that his sides hurt. His body was soaked to the bone, his clothes dripping from every seam and his curls sticking to his face like they were glued there but none of that mattered.

All that mattered was Aleks, giggly and happy and loud, humming some song that was probably offkey but to James it sounded like a fucking masterpiece. When it finally stopped, and God seemed to shut off the faucets out of nowhere, it was just the two of them again, standing in the middle of the street with James’ hands on his lower back and Aleks’ on his waist.

They just stared at each other for a moment, their chests rising and falling as they tried to catch their breath, both still grinning like they had nowhere else to go, or nothing else to do, like this moment in time was never going to end. 

And James was perfectly okay with that. 

The third time they danced, James was 25 and they were in a dimly lit funeral home, the air clogged with the heavy smell of roses and old hardwood floors. 

The room was empty, save for Aleks, who was sitting in the front row in one of the shitty wooden pews, and James could see even from the back that he was staring at the huge piles of flowers that were taking up majority of the front. 

James opened the door slowly, trying not to make much noise as he entered, shutting the door behind him. The creaking noise was still loud, and if Aleks heard he didn’t react. He crossed the building, his black dress shoes clicking quietly against the floor before he reached the front.

Aleks didn’t move, his shoulders still slumped forward slightly as he sat there, back leaned against the wood and his hands resting in his lap. James glanced down, taking in the way he was running his thumb across his knuckles, like he always did when he was distressed. 

He sat down carefully, still keeping a bit of distance between them, joining Aleks in staring at the array of colored plants that were now in front of him. The entire funeral had ended almost an hour ago, and James had finally been able to break free from the masses of family and friends outside in order to come in and check on Aleks, who’d disappeared shortly after the burial. 

The music from the record player on the small podium was still playing, giving the air another sense of eeriness that made him feel even worse. He stayed quiet for a moment, knowing that nothing he was going to say was going to make Aleks feel any better about the situation. It was just a bad bout of cancer that took his mom, and that was really all there was to it. 

James turned his head after awhile, glancing at Aleks’ profile, gnawing on his bottom lip. 

“Look...I have no idea what you’re feeling right now, and I’m not going to pretend I do. If we need to stay here all night for you to feel better, we will. I just...I hate seeing you like this, Aleks. I just want to help.” 

Aleks’ face didn’t change; he kept staring at the flowers in front of him, his dark hair combed up in a way that James had loved for so long but had now been ruined by this occasion. His black suit was slightly wrinkled, his tie laying limply against his chest as he breathed slowly as James watched it move up and down. 

James swallowed back down a sigh, turning his head back around before letting his back hit the wood again, folding his own hands into his lap as the woman’s voice in the song kept crooning around them, sickly sweet and calm. 

“She taught me how to slow dance to this song.” James felt his chest tighten up, listening to the way Aleks’ voice wavered slightly and he kept quiet as he continued. 

“She told me that, if I just remembered what she showed me, that I’d have anyone in school begging me to dance with them.” James turned his head to the side slightly, looking up just in time to see Aleks crack a faint smile at that. “She was wrong, but...I just don’t think any other kids were willing to dance with me because of my God awful haircut.” James grinned a bit, feeling a bit of feeling returning to his fingertips as he heard Aleks laugh softly, watching him tilt his head down to his lap. 

The chorus of the song was starting again, and James silently debated with himself for a moment before he stood up, turning his body to face Aleks directly, urging him to look up with his eyes. 

“Can you teach me?” he asked quietly, and Aleks’ head shot up almost immediately, meeting his eyes for the first time that entire day. They looked...empty, almost, save for the way his eyebrows were slightly raised, giving James a look of surprise as he scanned his face carefully for a few seconds. James stayed silent, his hands shoved into his pants pockets as he waited for him to say something. 

James watched as he stood up slowly, like the entire process was hurting him to do. He blinked a few times, as if still debating on what he was doing before he looked up again, reaching his hand out to James. He took it gratefully, relief washing over him like a soothing shower as they made physical contact for the first time in hours. 

“Well...the first thing is to always ask,” he began tentatively. “It’s not very smart to go up to someone and grab them and start dancing.” James smiled at that, listening to Aleks’ tone lighten as he followed his lead towards the middle of the front aisle. 

“But, since you technically asked me, I can skip that part.” James hummed at that, watching as they both stopped in their spots, and Aleks dropped his hand. 

“Then, you go for the waist. Don’t overthink it, just put your hands on either side of the hips.” James felt his heart rate speed up as Aleks’ hands made contact with his body once more, resting perfectly on his waist like they were made to do just that. 

“And then your hands go…” James had his forearms resting Aleks’ shoulders before he could even finish, wrapping them delicately around his neck and keeping him close as he watched Aleks’ face flush slightly, a small grin appearing on his lips. “...yeah, right there.” 

James heard the music began to swell once more, and then suddenly Aleks was moving the two of them, swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the song. 

“And then you just...dance.” And that’s what they did for a few moments, swayed back and forth with their shoes moving quietly against the hardwood floors and James nodded after a moment, glancing back at him. 

“She taught you well,” he said simply, and Aleks cracked a small smile at that, nodding in response. 

“Yeah, she did…” His voice faded after a moment, listening to the sound of the song beginning to wind down, the woman’s vibrato disappearing like dust in the wind. James felt his throat tighten up, watching Aleks’ face begin to fall. 

It was only a matter of time before it happened, and James knew that, but that didn’t mean it hurt any fucking less. 

He stopped abruptly after the record ended, and a muffled sort of static noise took its place. His face seemed to be swimming in a thousand different emotions, playing across his face like it was a movie screen. James moved his hands hesitantly, sliding them down to grip his shoulders gently. 

“It’s okay, Aleks...I’m here. I’ve got you.” And that’s all it took. 

Aleks was crying in his arms within seconds, collapsing onto his chest and gripping onto his waist like his life depended on it. James held him close, wrapping his long arms around his shoulders and keeping him there, feeling Aleks soak his shirt with tears, his back shaking violently with each shaky breath he took between sobs. 

He cried and cried until James was sure there was nothing left in him to cry out, and he took him home that night and carried him into their house and laid him in bed and just held him there. He let him sleep for hours and hours, and his arms never left James’ waist, and James just stroked his hair all night long, pressing gentle kisses to his tear stained cheeks to keep him asleep. 

James really, really wished he’d never have to see Aleks that broken again.

The fourth time they danced, James was 26 and they were at their wedding. 

Aleks had apparently spent weeks trying to figure out how to pop the question, carrying the box in his pocket at all times, hoping that at some point he’d find a spot or a occasion good enough to ask him. James was oblivious to the entire thing, of course.

He finally did it on a Tuesday night, in the aisle of a grocery store at nearly midnight. They’d both been restless and James had suggested they go out and drive and had ended up stopping at a store because he’d remembered they needed dinner for tomorrow.

James really hadn’t seen it coming; he was still half asleep, his hair pulled up in a messy bun and wearing sweatpants and a hoodie and silently reading off a recipe on his phone, trying to figure out what kind of stupid pasta to choose when Aleks had suddenly grabbed ahold of his face, pulling him from his reverie and kissing him deeply.

James barely managed to sputter out a response before he saw Aleks suddenly getting down on one knee, his face still tingling from where his hands had been moments before. He heard the box of pasta and his phone the ground before he realized he’d dropped them, hitting the tile floor with loud thunks as his hands flew up to his mouth, staring down at Aleks with wide eyes. 

“Oh my God…” he murmured, the faint sound of the grocery store music barely audible from the sudden pounding of his heart that had taken over his ears. Aleks had blinked up at him, holding the tiny black box in front of him and James just listened to his boyfriend suddenly start speaking.

“Listen, I know this isn’t the best place, or the best time, but I’ve really never been sure of anything in my life and just now, when I was looking at you, with your sleepy face and messy hair and big brown eyes reading that stupid box of noodles, I was sure of one thing.” 

James barely saw the shiny metal band through the tears in his eyes, feeling his face growing more and more damp as Aleks finished his speech, grinning up at him. 

“I was sure I wanted to marry you. Will you do that for me?”

James said yes. Of course he said yes. 

And now they were here, in the middle of a dance floor in a reception hall and Aleks had an arm around his waist and their hands were intertwined and there was nothing but the soft sound of music playing in the background, and what felt like hundreds of pairs of eyes on them. 

James glanced up for a moment, catching a glimpse of his mom, trying and failing at hiding her tears next to Aleks’ dad, who was doing the exact same thing. He smirked a bit, averting his eyes before looking back down at Aleks. 

“You lost the bet; they’re both crying now.” Aleks grinned at that, letting out a soft laugh as they continued to sway back and forth, humming a bit in response.

“Yeah, but do we know who started first? I bet it was your mom.” James felt his smile grow, his cheeks aching slightly at all of the grinning he’d been doing all day long. 

“I bet you’re right, my love.”

They didn’t leave each other’s sides the entire night, Aleks keeping his hand on his waist as they wandered among the masses, basking in the constant shower of congratulations and hugs and James had never felt so happy in his entire life. 

During his vows, Aleks made a point to read off a particular note that his mom had written him the year before, in a letter to him that she drafted out right before she died. 

“Keep a tight hold on James. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted for you, and more.” 

And the fifth time they danced, James was 28 and they were in a hospital room, and he was pretty sure he was dying in the worst way possible.

He could barely feel Aleks’ hands on his back, trying his best to rub reassuring circles against the thin fabric of his hospital gown. 

“Just breathe, in and out, like we were doing earlier…” James inhaled sharply, pressing his hands deeper into the mattress he was leaned over, groaning out loud in pain Aleks waited it out, tentatively pulling his hands away as James stood back up slowly, his eyes still scrunched shut. 

“I can’t believe I let you convince me that having a baby was a good idea,” James muttered darkly, still trying to catch his breath and placing his hands on his lower back for balance as he heard Aleks sigh wearily behind him. 

“I know, but...if I remember correctly, you didn’t try and fight me on that one.” His attempt at humor got to him and James couldn’t help but crack a smile at that, tilting his head up slowly as he opened his eyes. 

“Shut up,” he murmured, rubbing his fingers against the small of his back. 

James and Aleks had always talked about kids, though they’d never really made any long term plans. Mainly the conversations they had were about what their kids would look like when they did have them someday: would they have James’ big brown eyes, or Aleks’ dark hair? James’ dimples or Aleks’ nose?

They managed to make it past their first anniversary before Aleks couldn’t take the wait anymore. James had walked into the bedroom after taking a shower, towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping down his neck, and Aleks had taken one look at him from his spot on the bed and groaned out loud before practically throwing himself out of it.

“Oh, fuck this.” James had blinked at him in surprise, his hands still gripping the front of his towel to keep it in place as Aleks all but stormed across the room, taking his face in his hands and kissing him deeply, pulling away only for air and to murmur into James’ mouth. 

“Let’s have a baby.”

And...yeah, James supposes Aleks was right; he didn’t argue with him on that one.

And now he was here 8 and a half months later, waddling around in this stuffy room on the 3rd floor of a hospital in downtown Los Angeles, waiting to meet their daughter who was taking a painstakingly long time at arriving. 

He felt Aleks move at his side, rounding around to the front of him and James opened his eyes, lowering his head to meet Aleks’ concerned face. 

“How bad was that one?” he asked carefully, and James hummed a bit, letting out a bit of breath through his nose. 

“Mmm...like an 8.” He tilted his head to the side, watching his face fall slightly. “But I’m fine...it’s been what, 9 hours? I’m basically a pro at this now.” James smiled as that got a laugh out of him, leaning his head into Aleks’ hand as he reached up to brush a stray curl out of his face. 

“Well, you’re almost there. Just a few more hours and she’ll be here…” He let his hand linger against his cheek for a few seconds more, brushing his thumb against his beard before dropping it down to rest on the top of his belly, tilting his head down and murmuring. “Can you hurry up? We’ve had your room ready for months and frankly, we need to start charging rent soon.” 

James snorted, shaking his head as Aleks leaned his head down and pressed a kiss to his bump through the thin gown before standing back up straight, smiling softly at him.

“You’re a moron, you know that?” Aleks shrugged a bit, reaching around his side to grab a cup that was sitting on the side table. 

“You mention it every so often…” he murmured, holding it up to James’ face, giggling softly at the way he rolled his eyes. “Hey, my job is to keep you hydrated. Remember what the nurse said?” 

“Yeah, she also said I’d be in labor for a max of 8 hours, but here we are.” He took the cup from Aleks’ hand anyway, ignoring the way he was smiling smugly at him as he drank. 

“Not my fault she’s a liar.” He took the cup from his hand once more, setting it down again before running his hands down the side of his tattooed arms, grabbing onto his hands gently. James watched him carefully as he intertwined their fingers, scanning his face silently as Aleks tilted his head upward, his smile softening. 

James blinked at him slowly, raising an eyebrow at the look he’d suddenly started giving him. 

“What?” he murmured slowly, watching him carefully.

“Will you dance with me?” 

James just stared at him for a moment, letting his chest swell up with emotion as Aleks tilted his head to the side, still giving him that crinkly eyed smile that made James’ heart pound and his cheeks flush. He felt like he was a kid again, and he’d just spotted Aleks for the first time at school, catching his eye from across the crowd at a party. He was still the same man he’d fallen in love with all those years ago, the same boy with the beautiful grin and dark eyes and gentle touch and loud laugh that he’d just known, from the very beginning, was the one for him.

He managed to nod after a few seconds, trying to ignore the way his eyes were stinging with tears as Aleks immediately hooked his arms around his waist, pulling him as close as he possibly could with his tummy in the way before he began to slowly sway them, back and forth across the shiny tiled floor.

James slid his arms carefully around Aleks’ neck, resting them on his shoulders as Aleks hummed quietly, some sort of slow, sweet tune that James didn’t know but it didn’t matter, it was the best thing he’d heard all day. 

He felt his face heat up even more as Aleks leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips that made James forget about all of the pain he’d been through that day, all of the panting and crying and fear and anxiety that had been building up inside of him since he’d first found out he was pregnant. 

His lips lingered for a few moments more before he pulled them away gently and slowly, his face still only inches away from his own as he opened his eyes and murmured into his mouth. 

“I love you so much, don’t you ever forget that.” And all James could do was smile in return, his vision blurry slightly as he felt a couple tears escape his eyes as he nodded quickly, sniffling a bit. 

“I love you too, Aleksandr.” 

She came not even 3 hours later, dark haired and loud and tiny and soft and beautiful and everything James imagined she’d be and more. 

And now, on some days, when it’s Aleks’ nights to take care of her and James should be asleep, he’ll catch a glimpse of him through the crack of the doorway as he’s passing it to go to their bedroom.

He’s always, without fail, got her in his arms, holding her against his chest protectively as he sways back and forth, dancing in the dim light of her lamp in the corner, humming in her ear so she’ll fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you liked it! leave comments/kudos :)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this little thing, hopefully i'll be starting a longer work soon!
> 
> ALSO if you feel so inclined, my ko-fi is here :) https://www.ko-fi.com/playthetyrants


End file.
